


Coffee Mess

by tinytardismilkshake



Series: G/t Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Egotober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: I took a break from Whumptober and dipped into Egotober, so have some fluff.





	Coffee Mess

"Here, have a sip." Henrik offered Chase, his much smaller friend, a warm drink perfect for the cool autumn night.  
"Ooh, I've never had coffee before." Chase leaned toward the cup and moved it to his mouth, but suddenly he was drenched.  
Henrik and Chase laughed. "Hey, it still warmed me up!" Chase said as he wiped his face with a napkin.  
"Maybe I should have found a smaller cup," said Henrik.


End file.
